The Change
by foreverloveyou
Summary: This is my VERY FIRST fanfic... About Bella's transformation to a vampire! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, do you love me?" I asked, stretching my right arm out. I looked at him, admired his beautiful face, his perfect face, for the last time, in my human eyes. Edward shifted his gaze from my arm to my face. He nodded solemnly. He was smiling his crooked smile, the one that I love most.

Edward raised his eyebrows and asked uncertainly, "Do you really wish to do this, Bella?" Jacob's face, his heart broken face, suddenly appeared in my head. Oh Jacob, I love you. I thought silently. Then, I forcefully pushed the image down and looked at Edward, without regret.

"Please do it now, Edward," I extended my arm forward, the wedding ring on my forth finger shimmered brightly as ever. Edward so it too, glistening on my pale skin, and in his eyes, shown sudden determination and confidence. He bent his head down, his lips pulled back, showing his perfect white teeth. I used my left hand to stroke his golden hair softly. Edward breathed onto my arm and kissed me on my hand. Then, as fast as lightning, he attacked onto my arm, and sank his fangs deep into me. The burning feeling was suddenly bursting in me again, and the fire burnt as strong as ever. I bit my lips and stopped myself from screaming, although I could feel the sweat dropping from my forehead. After a short moment, Edward slowly pulled his mouth away from me and held me in his arms.

"Oh… Ed… Edward…" I murmured his name in agony. Edward kissed me on my lips passionately and forbid me to continue my sentence. Although I was in great pain, I felt happy and full. I nearly smiled under his lips, and I knew I would soon be the same as Edward. The pain suddenly became fierce, blowing me on my heart. Then, there was a scream-my scream. Edward pulled away sharply and hugged me tightly in his. I pushed my wet head deep into his chest and buried myself in him.

"Do… Don't leave… Leave me…" I gasped between my quick breathes. Edward patted me on my head and muttered something that I couldn't hear. I guess it was a yes. The pain was really overcoming my sense and my mind. I felt myself drifting in a black pool again, but this time, the water was icy. I shivered and spluttered, trying to scream, but no sound came. I shook my head and urged myself to come to my senses, but it seemed impossible. The pain shook me again. It was piercing, the fire was burning as strong as ever. My veins felt like bursting. This time, I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Edward!" I screamed and clung onto him, my nails dug deeply into his perfect arm, before a sudden black out buried me.

I was in a forest. Everything was so dark and mysterious. I was walking, but I couldn't hear the familiar shuffling of grasses under my foot. There wasn't a sound at all. My heart was pounding, fast and loud. My breaths broke into gasps and quickened. Suddenly, there was a soft ruffling sound behind me. I spun around immediately. My eyes squinted sideways, and I caught sight of a dark shadow, as fast as lightning, sped into the nearest tree. It was barely five footsteps away from me. I started running, but I wasn't as fast as that thing. I could feel it speeding towards me. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came. The thing knocked me down in full speed, jamming my head onto a hard, pointed rock.

"Bella!" Somebody screamed. The voice was so familiar, and so clear in my heart, but I couldn't identify it. I felt myself slipping into darkness, but the thing stroke me hard on my stomach. My eyes fluttered open, and I found myself staring into the most familiar thing in the world, a thing with big, brown eyes. The eyes weren't friendly anymore. Instead, they bore into mine without showing any mercy. It was shaking me, shaking me hard, up and down, up and down, up and down…

"BELLA!" The voice boomed beside me ear. I was stunned and I shot up right. I felt myself knocked into a hard, cold rock. I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid that I would see something I didn't want to see: a sad, pain, tortured face.

"Bella, dear, are you all right? Please answer me, okay? Bella, love?" The velvet voice sounded nervous and drained out.

"Oh, oh, oh… Ed… Edward…" I whispered. A pair of big, mighty, strong, comforting hands clasped me on me hip and dragged me towards a stone figure. Somebody stroked my hair softly.

"Bella, dear, you're all right!" A soft voice murmured beside me. I was dazed and I opened my eyes finally.

"Alice," I sighed and breathed out the name. Alice squeezed my hand and nodded.

"Your transformation is completed."


	2. Chapter 2

I raised my hands to touch Edward. Oh yes, the fire burning feeling wasn't there. I saw a pale hand, stretching its long, slim index finger out to trace Edward's collarbone. I gasped. It was _beautiful_. I felt myself tremble. The hand was shaking too. It took me a minute to realize that it was my _own_ hand. I immediately leaned up to examine my body. Pale, crystal like skin, long legs, slim hips… Then, the sun shone in. Its brilliant warm rays touched my body. I was wearing a sleeping gown, with my hands, legs and neck exposed. They _glistened_. I was in great shock and pleasure at the same moment. I studied Edward's face. Even he, the perfect angel in my life, was gawking at me at that particular moment. I shifted my gaze to Alice. Her mouth was opened _wide_, and her jaw was likely to fall off. I let my eyes wander back to Edward. He, too, stretched out his hand to stroke my hair gently.

"Oh my God, Bella, you are the most beautiful and perfect thing in the word," He whispered, lips trembling slightly.

"Bella, oh Bella, you shall really see yourself!" Alice finally choked her breath in again, and ran over to pull me up from my couch. She squeezed my hand tightly on our galloping way to the mirror in her room, but it didn't hurt anymore. Alice stopped suddenly, flinging me to her side. Barely after a second, I found myself staring at a _blonde_ girl. Her hair was wavy, planting on her shoulders. Slightly curly, a lock of her hair laid in front, finding its way down to her chest. Her eyes were of topaz, but I could still see a slight trace of blue. Her nose was high and straight, the type that I had always wanted. Her lips were full and reddish, watery like, and I could see her perfect, white teeth, shiny like little pearls. Alice was standing next to her, rubbing her hands and smiling in great pleasure. I stepped forward, and the blonde girl did so too. I took a deep breath, and that girl took one. I put my hand on my chest, and_ she did so too_! I knew that I was staring into the mirror only by then, and that perfect figure in front of me was really _ME_! I turned and rushed to Alice, holding her in my arms. I squeezed her and squealed, unable to control my excitement. Then, Alice slowly untied herself from me, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Your husband," she whispered, and swiftly moved to do the door. She winked before she faded into the corridor.

"Bella," Edward smiled his crooked smile again. He was practically _beaming_. This time, I saw his movement in my new eyes. He _ran_ towards me and appeared by my side after a second, the fast movement I couldn't see through my human eyes.

"Look at you, Bella," He touched my arms and his hands slowly moved around my body. "I can't believe how _beautiful_ you are!" His voice broke at the word "beautiful". I hadn't seen him this happy before, except the time at our wedding. He pulled me into his arms suddenly, and planted his lips on mine. We filled our kiss with passion._ I am going to enjoy life,_ I thought. But I wasn't a hundred per cent right. Jacob.


End file.
